Branding is an important aspect to the any business, event, product and/or service. Much of this branding now occurs online via social networking websites like Facebook®, Twitter®, etc. Linking live photos and video of events with promotional or sponsorship images is one way to brand a business, event, product and/or service.
It would be advantageous to develop an easy-to-use system and method for linking photographs with promotional and sponsorship images in the form of a multi-sided digital image capable of being flipped and/or rotated and easily circulated via global computer networks. It would be advantageous if said multi-sided digital image supported audio tracks or voice tags as well.